ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
AFWA
Biography The year was 1974, the day was March 15, the weather was rather humid on the island of Samoa. Yet for the past two eras, the countries of Tonga and Samoa were at war, causing some horrific bloodshed. Though in the arc of this war in a little village, known as Somata, what was to grow into a great, majestic warrior was born to Taku and Linonu Tomala Somata Kilmanjaro, this warrior would grow up to be known as Afwa Kilmanjaro, named after his great grandfather Afwa Laui Shakti Somata. Afwa at the early age of just 5 years old learned how to fight and be a true warrior. At the age of just nine, the entire village of Somata was struck down by the invading nation of Tonga, led by the mighty marked "Tongan Terror" Tamasku Lima Kanshi Shaku. The Tongan Terror on his way to destroying the village of Somata, ended up capturing and torturing the parents of Afwa, to the extent where now nobody knows where they are and if they are alive. Yet the indications were that Tamusku had ended up killing Afwa's parents for their part in the coup against Tonga, even though they had no part in the Somaoan attack on the Tongan Village of Tonshu, which ended up killing women and children, including the wife of "The Tongan Terror", an act which ended up causing Tamusku to gain revenge for his wives savage murder at the hands of the Somatan tribe. As a result of Afwa loosing his parents, Afwa's uncle Lawi Kilmanjaro decided to take Afwa under his wing and train him in the every day walks of life. Afwa though, was not like the other people of Somata. Afwa was a pure fighter and it showed when he learned how to chase a Wild Boar and skin it alive. Afwa loved these sports, yet his uncle was not happy for him. He knew Afwa could do better for himself and thus he decided that his nephew would learn some form of discapline. Afwa at the age of 11 was sent away from Samoa and was trained in the arts of war, hoping that one day, Afwa would be able to go back to Somata and lead what was left of his people to victory over the dreaded Tongan Terror. By now, nearly two years had passed and slowly Afwa was beginning to show developmental signs, Afwa's role as the Lt. Commander of the Fourth Battalion of Somata'n Guards had enabled Afwa to become a great leader, and also Afwa by now was well instructed in the arts of spontanuity and surprise attacks. This of course led to the slow, but rather swift movemnt from Samoa into the neighbouring Tonga, capturing a few of the Tongan Army and also a lot of blodshed was to follow. Afwa after nearly 4 brutal years finally got the encampment of The Tongan Terror and one night, whilst the Tongan Terror was asleep, Afwa sent in a few of his men and they set fire to the Tongan Terror's Shack, forcing Tamusku to the surface. No sooner had he appeared, Afwa and Tamusku took part in one of the brutal fights known to man. Afwa after nearly suffering death by the sword, managed to counter the right hand sword swipe and in the end was able to drive the blade of his sabre right down across the head of The Tongan Terror, slicing it cleanly off. With The Tongan Terror now no more, the tribe of Somata could live in peace and Afwa could finally rest knowing that the savage murder of his parents had been avenged and that the person responsible for the crime had died by their own methods.. Sadly though, it was to be that when Afwa saw whom was behind the mask of Tamusku, he realised that his own father was The Tongan Terror and that he was the son of a cold blooded savage, murdering monster who had set about to destroy his own village in order to create a rift between the two countries. After Afwa learnt that his father was The Tongan Terror, he decided that he would catch the next flight out of Samoa and go to the next neighbouring island. One year on at the age of 18 and Afwa decided that he would, rather than return to Samoa and be like his father, a brutal savage, would go to the famous Afa School of Wrestling and try and train to be a professional wrestler and most of all, one of the most proficient and feared superstars that the world has ever come across. After enrolling in the ASW, Afwa quickly rose to the top learning how to utillise his power and destroy those opponents of a much smaller size then him, slowly building up to opponents of the same size. The time would now come when Afwa would end up facing his former friend Shaku. Afwa took Shaku to the limits, but after a devastating manouvre know as The Lava Crush, Afwa caused Shaku to be imobolised and thus went on to become the ASW World Heavwyeight Champuion. As soon as Afwa had graduated from the ASW, he decided that there was a lot he needed to do and that the best place to do this would be in the independent world of the United States, thus Afwa crossed over from Samoa and went into the US of A. SHOOTCLUB HISTORY = #1 NSW(November 2000) = Afwa saw that a new collection of federations were to open and thus Afwa got into talks with Jake Colossal of the Shootclub Empire Incorporated and thus Afwa found himself being allocated a place in the NSW, a reigon in the northern states of America. Upon his arrival to the US of A, Afwa was not taken too kindly by the fans. Instead, they abused Afwa and it took Afwa to become the NSW Heavyweight Champion before he could finally get some recognition within America. After some solid competition Afwa went on to hold the NSW Heavyweight Championship for an unprecidentded ten challenges, during which Afwa was invited to the SWA PPV where he along with the ESW Heavyweight Champion: The Hornet and the then GAW Heavyweight Champion: "Zig Zag" T. Green competed in a brutal three way Champion of Champions Main Event in which Afwa Kilmanjaro after a devesting Splash and a Lava Crush on The Hornet was able to put him away and leave as the first ever SWA Champion of Champions. By now Afwa was getting tired of the NSW and thus secretly undertook talks with another of the Shootclub Empires wrestling leagues, only this one would bring Afwa to the might known as The Empire State, New York City. = #2 ESW(2001) = Afwa slowly got in line with the head of the ESW, "The Evil Promoter" Paul Pratt. Pratt doing all he could to make Afwa into a superastar, yet times were bad for Afwa and for an entire month, Afwa was not able to get one clear victory and thus Paul Pratt was not happy. After nearly seven months into the Shootclub Wrestling Association, Afwa finally made it to the big time. Afwa after a gruelling encounter with Lady Despair managed to letch the ESW TV Championship away from her and until this day, he still stands as the ESW TV Champion, making Afwa one of the most powerful men the SWA has ever laid eyes on. The future now is, recently Afwa defeated The Yeti, Micah King and "200 Proof" Adam Edwards and is now known as the Iron Man of the Shootclub Empire. By Afwa Kilmanjaro becoming the #1 contender to the SWA World Heavyweight Championship, he was on October 28, 2001 given the chance to face the most powerful wrestler in the Shootclub Empire, him being Seth Anarchy. After a gruelling encounter Afwa Kilmanjaro after delivering his deadly Kil-A-Man splash came tumbling down on top of Anarchy, bringing the Anarchist's reign to an abrupt halt.. Due to this, Afwa Kilmanjaro is now known to all whom face him, or see him as the most POWERFUL man the SWA has ever seen and not only that, but has vowed to avenge all the wrongs that Afwa has done in the past. The 2002 Era In a shock turn of events, Seth Anarchy announces his departure from the Empire State Wrestling, burns down the Vicious Circle headquarters and leaves Afwa to fend for himself. Afwa though cares not for his former ally in Anarchy and now is back on the misison to keep Anarchy down, only with a new found partner in the form of Mr. Promo. Together Afwa and Mr. Promo prepare to take over the Shootclub Empire in the form of Colossal Power.. Soon after the partnership of Afwa and Mr. Promo, Mr. Promo decided to leave the Empire State and head for greener pastures, though their friendship still remains. Afwa since then fulfilled his dream and joined the reformation of the first ever ESW stable that of Hot Comoditties Inc. Times though have now changed as the Samoan giant has decided that he needs to settle some other matters and thus he leaves the ESW behind and now heads for Florida, in a mist of entering another touch of Reality. = #3 GCW(2002) = Afwa has been a success inside the GCW. He may have lost his 5th SWA World Championship, though he has not lost his desire to destroy all comers. With an impressive goal in the GCW being achieved, Afwa managed to capture the GCW Heavyweight Championship from his #1 enemy, the Dealer of Reality. Not only that, but Afwa along with his rookie partner of Vinnie "The Button" Tomassio captured the GCW Tag Team Championship. Even though Afwa has now lost both the GCW Heavyweight and the GCW Tag Team, his spirit is still high. Afwa though has decided that his time in the GCW is now over and that it is time to return home, that being the ESW. Thus Afwa now leaves the GCW and its fond memories of Ode 2 Oblivion and also that of the Dealer of Reality. It is now hoped though Afwa will go for his sixth SWA World Championship, though who knows what The Foundation will do for now he along with Vinnie Tomassio have entered the AWA. -- The 2003 Era -- = #4 AWA 2003 = Afwa has shown a meaner, darker side to him, for now that he has regained the AWA National Heavyweight Championship for a third time, inside of him, something sinister and brutal has been unleashed. Afwa is a tyrannical monster, destroying all in his path and his main goal is to regain the SWA World Championship for an 8th time and in the process, take out whoever he has too.. For now, the Beast.. The Beast has been Unleashed.. Update: 23/04/2003 Afwa is eliminated from the AWA Big Brother house. His life has been taken over since the arrival of Omega Supreme at the recent AWA PPV. Omega has now kidnapped Luscious Delight, the one lady in Afwa's life, whom he really like. Afwa has now set his sights on destroying Omega Supreme. In the meantime, he is content with defending his SWA World Heavyweight Championship & his AWA National Tag Team Championship, along with his tag partner, Vinnie "The Button" Tomassio though he decided to move to Japan and thus unite with other Horsemen members Micah King, Killjoy, Dennis Dee Mennace and V-To. = #5 RSW = Afwa left America for Japan in 2003 and upon his arrival caused the biggest stir in history for he totally destroyed The Twilight era that was beginning to shine and replaced it with The Horsemen of the Abyss. Afwa though since being in Japan has suffered some heavy losses, and one of these was his friend Adam Edwards. Adam Edwards had been a thorn in the side of The Foundation since the days of the ESW and now Afwa had his chance to get revenge and revenge it was, for Afwa after a gruelling struggle with Edwards ended up facing Adam Edwards what would be Edwards last ever match and even though Afwa lost, he still came out stronger for the bond of friendship was renewed and Afwa then set his goals on Jamie Golden, for Afwa blamed Golden for Edwards leaving the wrestling behind him. After a bitter struggle Afwa managed to capture the RSW Extreme Championship from Jamie Golden and Shane Avan, but due to the dirty tactics of Golden and Avan, Afwa was tossed to the side to make way for Derek B. Afwa as a result of this was shown no respect and thus formed a tag team with his former enemy, that of Vic Bastion. Deadly Intent was born and went onto become multi RSW Tag Team Champions, though as sad as it is Deadly Intent split up when Bastion left the RSW due to personal reasons. And thus now Afwa has found himself a new challenge, a new warrior to stand by his side and thus now Afwa will be once again risen to the top and will hopefully seek his eternal dead cow for an excessive 10th Time.. If he can do it, who knows, but beware all For The Beast Has Been Unleashed!! The 2004 Era At the start of the season Afwa found himself still in Japan and he longed to regain the SWA World Championship, yet he never got the chance fot "The Golden Wonder" Jamie Golden was the one who stood in his way. Jamie Golden after proving his worth against Afwa's long time rivel in "200 Proof" Adam Edwards managed to go on to become the next SWA World Heavyweight Champion and thus Afwa was pushed to the side. Afwa then decided that he would take one last shot at Adam Edwards at at Collossocade in December 2004 the two former friends, now sworn enemies met for what would be Adam Edwards last ever match. Afwa bitterly lost the match, but not before putting up a match that was truly becoming of such a legend. Adam Edwards left the world of wrestling soon after and Afwa blamed this on Jamie Golden and thus Jamie Golden Vs. Afwa was on. Jamie Golden had been to Afwa a stepping stone before, yet suddenly it was Afwa who was to be the stepping stone for Jamie Golden went on to become a Three Time SWA World Heavyweight Champion, and after this Afwa decided that The Horsemen were over and thus he decided to go to Texas, home of the LSW. The 2005 Era = #6 LSW = Afwa upon entering Texas was seen as a walkover by many, yet slowly the masterdon built himself back up the ranks and managed to put his differences with his former friend and the man whom Afwa defeated to become the SWA World Heavyweight Champion on his first occasion, that of Seth Anarchy aside, for Afwa and Seth Anarchy along with F.U.T.U.R.E destroyed the Texas badlands, and Anarchic Destruction was born. The Time now has come though for Afwa to leave the Texas Badlands and return home, for home is where the heart is and thus along with Seth Anarchy and Micah King.. The Horsemen of the Abysss have returned and are heading towards the AWA and back to the top of the mountain where they belong.. = #7 - AWA - October 2005 = After suffering a huge head injury, The Foundation was taken out of the game for a months worth of action yet during that month The Beast has managed to fine tune himself and once again is preparing his elusive climb to the top of the SWA Mountain, yet will this be his last stand? Can The Beast once again be Unleashed upon the SWA or is this the end of the road for The Foundation... = #8 HCW = In January 2009 after four years of being in retirement, the Legendary Hall Of Famer himself AFWA decided that he still had it in him and thus he got in touch with the great J-Dilla in the HCW and J-Dilla made AFWA an offer he could not refuse. AFWA then returned to the Shootclub Wrestling Alliance in January 2009 and J-Dilla was pleased, but what J-Dilla never knew was that AFWA had other plans and that AFWA was really looking to take over the HCW and that is what he did. At Hostile Intentions, AFWA became a part of J-Dilla's All Star Team and J-Dilla must have known that he could not trust AFWA for AFWA lost to D'Griff but what J-Dilla did not know is that AFWA opted to lose in order to snatch the HCW from J-Dilla and thus AFWA was in charge of the HCW and J-Dilla was being sent out of the HCW courtesy of The Foundation. AFWA though decided that his career meant a lot to him and thus he decided to hand the reigns of the HCW over to April Winters and AFWA then moved out of the HCW, leaving behind his legacy and decided to move to the Great White North and that of the newly opened Canadian Wrestling Federation. = #9 CWF = AFWA after leaving behind the HCW and the newly formed New Horsemen decided that he needed to find a new group of friends and thus AFWA decided he would join with Clix and thus AFWA/Clix was formed. AFWA also joined forces with Clix, Marvel and H20 to form part of the exclusive EE Army and thus AFWA is now in the CWF and is still hoping to get his lucrative 10th SWA World Heavyweight Championship. Move List The Crusher:- Afwa scoops the opponent up, runs with them and drops them to the mat with a running Powerbomb.. Pineapple Explosion:- Afwa sends the opponent for the ride, comes off, a hard knee to the face, then Afwa hoists the opponent onto his shoulders and after a 360 degree spin, drops the opponent onto the head with a modified Death Valley Driver. "The Power Surge":- A Power-clothesline, knocking the opponent literally out of their boots.. The Kil-a-man Splash:- Afwa with a HIGH risk goes to the top rope, and comes off the top with a devastating 468 lbs Banzaii Drop, right onto the Opponent.. "The Many Faces of Afwa":- Afwa Afwa slams his backside into the face of his opponent, whilst they are out cold in the corner of the ring.. The Claw:- Afwa grabs the opponent around the head and adds pressure to the head, crushing their cranium, and hold their head and slam them whilst he is doing this.. "A Samoan Dream" :- A modified sleeper held in place with Afwa's full bodyweight The KilaDriver:- Afwa sends the opponent into the ropes, comes off and drives them into the mat with a Shoulderbreaker, straight into a sitdown Piledriver.. Famous Quotes "The Beast has been unleashed.." "You shall be Crushed.." "Fear the words you cannot hear.." "One by one in the name of the Lorde, you shall be BORN AGAIN.." "Belive and the truth shall set you free, Afwa he believed and he become King.. Afwa now sits on top of the Empire and unlike the Twin Towers, this tower of power shall not come tumbling down.." "Hostile City Wrestling, Afwa he no understand why you all hostile towards him. Everybody know who AFWA is and soon HCW all of you will feel who AFWA is.." "Afwa Smashy Bashy!" "Afwa want dead cow, Afwa eat man to get dead cow. Yum Afwa like chicken, man he be like chicken and Afwa eat him for his dinner." Title History = SWA = SWA World Heavyweight Championship (X9) SWA United States Championship(X1) SWA World Tag Team Championship(X2) = AWA/HCW = HCW National Heavyweight Championship(X5) HCW National Tag Team Championship(X6) HCW National TV Championship(X1) HCW Broad Street Championship(X1) = RSW = RSW National Heavyweight Championship(X2) RSW National Tag Team Championship(X1) RSW Uncensored Championship(X2) = CWF = CWF National Tag Team Championship(X2) = LSW = LSW Tag Team Championship(X2) = ESW = ESW Television Championship ESW Tag Team Championship(X3) = GCW = GCW Heavyweight Championship(X2) GCW Tag Team Championship(X2) = NSW = NSW Heavyweight Championship(X1) Category:Wrestlers